The Meaning of Forgiveness
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Malam itu mengubah jalan hidup Gaara. Bahkan kematian lebih dekat padanya. Tapi satu yang tak bisa diubahnya. Perasaanya pada tetangganya tersebut. Bahkan Gaara membawa rahasia besar mereka jauh ke alam sana/ NaruGaa/ for NaruGaa Day/ Let's Spread the Love Minna o


The Meaning of forgiveness

A fict for NaruGaa fansday

"Spread the Love NaruGaa"

Warning: AU, mxm, death chara

.

Sabaku Gaara. Pernahkah kau mendengar nama seorang pemuda peraih nobel kesehatan termuda yang pernah ada. Seorang pemuda jenius yang berhasil mengembangkan sebuah obat yang dapat menghambat laju sebuah penyakit mematikan di dunia yang bahkan tak bisa disembuhkan.

Di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh tahun banyak universitas bahkan beasiswa yang ditawarkan untuknya. Dari universitas lokas di negaranya, bahkan luar negeri semua orang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan bocah jenius yang sangat istimewa tersebut.

Sifatnya yang tak pernah mau berbaur bahkan bertemu dengan orang-orang membuat orang-orang yang menginginkannya sedikit kesulitan. Pemuda itu sedikit introvert bahkan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah. Bahkan ia hanya mengikuti home schooling walau pada kenyataanya ia bisa melewati universitas negeri dengan mudah.

Ya, seorang Sabaku Gaara sangat membenci manusia. Bahkan ia mengutuk kakaknya yang iseng mengirimkan percobaannya di lab pada dinas kesehatan setempat membuat orang-orang yang semula tak menyadari kehadirannya mulai memberikan perhatian yang berlebihan.

"Gaara, ayolah … sampai kapan kau bersembunyi di lab mengerikan ini?"

"Berisik. Ini semua salahmu."

"Ayolah, Gaara. Aku hanya bercanda dengan mengirimkan ekprerimenmu kukira itu hanya cairan aneh seperti biasa. Kau tahu aku tak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini."

"Tentu saja, otakmu yang hampir sama dengan keledai itu mana mengerti."

"Ya, Gaara. Berhenti membandingkanku dengan makhluk bodoh itu. Aku tak sebodoh itu. Dan lagi seharusnya kau lebih sopan kepadaku."

"Tidak, selama otakmu tak bisa membuatku mengakuiku."

"Ya. Bocah panda keluar kau."

Dok

Dok

Dok

Tangan pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu mengepal kesal setelah memukul pintu besi dihadapannya. Lelah berteriak dengan seseorang berstatus adik kandungnya di dalam sana. Pemuda yang bahkan tak dilihatnya tiga bulan terakhir karena bocah panda itu mengurung diri sejak ia tak sengaja menunjukkan isi flashdisk Gaara—yang dicopynya diam-diam—pada profesor di kampusnya—yang ternyata berisi hasil penelitan bocah itu. Dan hal mengerikan—bagi Gaara—itu terjadi.

"Kumohon Gaara, keluarlah kau tahu hari ini Temari akan pulang. Gadis mengerikan itu akan membunuhku jika tak menemukanmu di ruang tengah."

"Tak mau. Sudah pergi sana. Aku sibuk."

Sabaku Kankurou, kakak laki-laki kandung Sabaku Gaara itu menghela napas kesal. Kesal pada kekeraskepalaan adik bungsunya. Kenapa pemuda yang bahkan lebih muda darinya itu begitu susah diatur. Memiliki adik terlalu jenius kadang juga menyebalkan.

"Baiklah terserah kau, tapi jangan salahkan ku jika beberapa penelitanmu yang lain kusebar," Kankurou sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, melihat apakah Gaara akan mendengarnya kali ini, "kau tahu bukan isi flashdiskmu sudah kucopy."

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, membuat Kankurou hampir frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia menjebol pintu didepannya dan menyeret bocah itu keluar. Tapi itu tak mungkin bila pintu didepannya terbuat dari besi terbaik.

"Gaara?"

"…"

"Kau pasti menyesal bila tidak mengikuti permintaanku."

"Lakukan saja—"

"Hah?"

"Lakukan saja, dan kupastikan video yang kurekam minggu lalu akan sampai di tangan _nee-chan_. Video yang merekam semua yang kau lakukan di kamar, pada tanggal 24 jan."

Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Kankurou, berusaha tenang pemuda itu mencoba untuk bernegosiasi.

"Video apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Video sex partymu dengan teman-teman sekampusmu. Dan haruskah kukatakan pada _Nee-chan_ kalau kau juga mengundang beberapa geisha?"

Skak mat, Kankurou menyerah. Bisa di bunuh dan dipanggang hidup-hidup kalau kakak perempuan tertuanya mengetahuinya. Seharusnya ia ingat kalau Gaara melakukan balas dendam bisa sangat mengerikan.

"Baik, aku menyerah. Terserah apa pun yang kau lakukan di dalam sana. Aku tak peduli. Fine, that's you want right?"

"Ne, tapi berikan padaku flashdiskmu."

"Hah, baiklah."

Bosan berdebat dengan adiknya, Kankurou memasukkan flashdisk yang semula berada di kantongnya ke lubang kecil di depan pintu. Lubang yang menghubungkan akses dengan adiknya yang bersembunyi di ruang kecilnya, ruang yang diklaim sebagai labor kecilnya.

"Kau tahu, Gaara. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus berada di sana dan menyantap fast food. Sesekali keluar lah. Tak ada yang menakutkan di luar sana."

Kankurou lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Gaara. Pagi ini ia ada kuliah pagi dan sebenarnya ini sudah bujukan ke 70 kali sejak Gaara mengurung diri di dalam sana. Kankurou tahu pasti kalau Gaara memang tidak menyukai dunia luar namun setidaknya ia masih mau mengikuti home schooling—walau tak berguna—dan sekarang sejak hal itu Gaara mengusir tutornya.

Mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua di Jepang karena kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuannya berada di Eropa mengembangkan bisnis keluarga.

"Kami semua menyayangimu, Gaara." Bisik Kankurou sebelum benar-benar pergi. Sebuah kalimat yang tak akan pernah sampai ke telinga Gaara saat pemuda itu masih bersembunyi di dunianya.

Ruangan itu tak terlalu besar hanya berukuran 4x6 meter. Namun melihat betapa banyak barang yang tersimpan dan jangan lupakan berantakan membuat ruangan ini tampak mengerikan apa lagi dengan penerangan yang temaram.

Di sudut ruangan tampak sebuah meja dengan beberapa botol-botol berisi cairan aneh dan tampak mengepulkan asap. Seorang pemuda berambut merah, menggunakan jas berwarna putih yang terlihat kotor dengan sebuah kacamata bulat membuat ruangan ini semakin tak nyaman. Pemuda itu tampak biasa saja berjalan diantara semua tumpukan buku di lantai.

Tangannya bergerak mencampur cairan berwarna merah dengan sedikit daun berwarna gelap. Di sebelah kirinya tampak beberapa tikus yang sudah mati mungkin karena percobaannya. Tapi kelihatannya ia tak terganggu dengan bau yang mungkin sudah menyeruak ke udara.

Wajah pemuda itu dingin bahkan tanpa ekpresi. Tubuhnya sedikit pucat mungkin karena terlalu lama tak bersentuhan dengan matahari dan tampak tirus wajahnya.

"Belum. Ini belum selesai."

Tampak sedikit air yang tergantung di sudut matanya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya kesal. Walau semua orang menganggapnya jenius namun ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh pemuda itu merosot bersandar pada kaki meja. Kacamatanya sedikit berembun saat air matanya mengalir deras. Melepaskan kacamatanya, pemuda berambut merah itu memperlihatkan jade miliknya yang begitu indah namun penuh kesedihan.

"Hiks … hiks … kenapa belum bisa. Kenapa?"

Prang

Sabaku Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu membanting salah satu botol kaca miliknya. Menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dan membenturkannya ke belakang.

Pemuda itu memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Sesak rasanya, dan bagaimana ia bisa menghadap orang tuanya setelah ini. Bagaimana dengan semua yang sudah direncanakannya selama ini.

Walau terlihat arrogan di luar namun Gaara menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar. Sebuah rahasia yang membuatnya memilih mengasingkan diri di ruang rahasianya ini.

Perasaanya terluka bila mengingatnya. Memilih mencari cara seorang diri dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa melibatkan siapa pun. Semua harus bisa dipecahkannya sebelum waktunya sendiri habis dan semua orang akan tahu. Dia tak ingin mengecewakannya orang tuanya. Terlebih dengan keadaanya sekarang.

Gaara menatap nanar tabung kecil ditangannya. Salah satu sampel yang dibocorkan Kankurou ke media. Sebuah cairan yang mempertaruhkan hidupnya sendiri.

HSA90— Human immunodeficiency virus Serum Anti 90

Atau dengan kata lain obat HIV yang tak pernah ditemukan sama sekali selama ini.

Prang

Gaara melempar botol tersebut melayang di udara dan menghantam sebuah lemari dan pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Menutup matanya sejenak, Gaara menahan isak tangisnya. Ia ingat betul apa yang terjadi pada tikus percobaannya. Obat itu hampir berhasil namun senyumnya menghilang saat enam bulan yang lalu tikus itu mengalami kejang dengan kerusakan organ dalam yang sangat parah membuat semua diagnosanya berhamburan dan harus dimulai dari awal lagi.

Dan sayangnya hasil percobaan itu tak tercopy di flashdisk Kankurou sehingga semua orang masih berpikir kalau Gaara berhasil.

"Sial!" Gaara meninju lantai di bawahnya.

Seandainya saja semua hal itu tak terjadi.

Seandainya saja malam itu ia tak keluar.

Seandainya saja malam itu ia tak bertemu dengan dia.

Dia yang sangat dicintainya juga sangat dibencinya dengan sangat dalam.

Seseorang yang membuat masa depannya hancur berantakan. Bahkan tanpa serpihan yang bisa dikumpulkannya. Semua hancur dalam satu malam.

…..

"Arggghhhh … hentikan, ittai!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu memohon dengan sangat saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya memohon dengan sangat saat dua pasang tangan menyeretnya paksa di antara dinginnya lantai. Tubuhnya tergores kerikil dan pasir bahkan luka itu tampak memerah dan berdarah dibeberapa tempat.

"Diam."

Plak

Gaara meringis kecil merasakan sudut bibirnya yang terluka bahkan punggungnya terasa ngilu dibanting ke dinding sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya lemas bahkan pakaianya yang terlihat kotor membuat kondisinya mengenaskan.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto. Mau kau apakan bocah ini?"

"Heh? Menghancurkannya tentu saja, kau pikir apa lagi?"

Naruto? Mata Gaara yang semula sempat terpejam, membuka sedikit memastikan kalau salah satu yang menyakitinya bukan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Bukan seseorang yang selama ini ada dikepalanya.

Namun apa yang diharapkannya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

Itu memang Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang selama ini diperhatikannya diam-diam. Pemuda yang tinggal dibelakang rumahnya. Pemuda yang sebaya dengan kakak perempuannya. Pemuda yang selama ini merebut perhatiannya bahkan saat pertama tangan tan itu menjulurkan tangan untuknya namun sekarang mengapa?

"Terserah. Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai di sini, jaa. Bersenang-senanglah."

Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya saat manik safire Naruto yang semula membelakanginya mulai melihatnya tajam. Kini mereka hanya ada berdua di tempat ini. Sebuah tempat yang pastinya tak akan ada yang menyangka ada seseorang di sini, sebuah gedung kosong tak jauh dari rumah Gaara.

Tubuh Gaara bergetar, ia benar-benar takut. Manik safire itu tak sama dengan manik yang selalu menyapanya dengan kehangatan walau tak pernah dibalas Gaara. Namun manik itu selalu beriring dengan senyuman matahari Naruto yang sangat disukainya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa kau berubah Naruto?

I've fallen in love with you … although only in silence.

"Kau?"

Gaara tercekat saat Naruto mencekik lehernya. Lelehan bening mengalir deras di setiap sudut matanya. Naruto benar-benar mengerikan, lagi pula apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak berusia tiga belas tahun sepertinya.

Ia hanyalah bocah yang penyendiri bahkan tanpa seorang teman disekitarnya. Berdiam dirumah dengan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Orang tuanya tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk keluar dari rumah itu bahkan hanya untuk bersekolah. Sejak kecil ia sudah mendapatkan home schooling. Yang sebenarnya tak berguna mengingat kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata.

Melihat dan memperhatikan Naruto adalah satu-satunya hiburannya.

Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu bangun dipagi buat untuk mengantar susu.

Melihat pemuda pirang itu menyapa orang-orang bahkan termasuk dirinya dengan senyuman yang sangat indah.

Pemuda yang sangat hangat dan selalu membantu orang-orang padahal pemuda itu sendiri bukanlah dari kalangan bawah. Namun Naruto tak pernah membedakan siapa pun disekitarnya.

Dan itu membuat hatinya tak sepenuhnya membeku dan menghilang digelapan namun semua berubah seperti saat ini. Dan ini tak diinginkannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara lirih berusaha setidaknya membuat Naruto mengurangi cengkeramannya.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Apa kau tak pernah tahu atau sengaja menutup diri dengan sekelilingmu?"

Manik safire itu menyalang marah, bahkan ia tak peduli kalau ia bisa membunuh Gaara saat ini.

"Apa kau tahu kalau orang tuamu sudah membunuh orang tuaku!"

Mata Gaara melebar, apa maksud semua ini.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kedua orang tuaku baru saja tewas kecelakaan, dan semua itu karena orang tuamu!"

"Arggghhh hentikan, Naru—"

Gaara berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Naruto, namun apa daya tenaganya kalah kuat dengan pemuda itu, bahkan napasnya sudah satu dua karena ulah Naruto.

"Aku mau melihat apa yang akan dilakukan mereka saat tahu anak kesayangan mereka yang selalu disimpan bagai kaca rapuh hancur ditanganku."

"Ku—ghhh—mohon—hiks—hentikan, Naru."

"Tak akan. Mereka harus mendapatkan balasannya."

Naruto menghempas paksa tubuh Gaara ke lantai, tak peduli kalau bocah itu terluka bahkan patah tulang. Matanya sudah tertutup kabut kebencian. Kematian mendadak orang tuanya membuat semua hati nuraninya mati.

Kecelakaan lalu lintas. Itu yang dikatakan petugas polisi kemarin. Namun sebuah surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan untuknya di lemari baju membuatnya tahu kalau orang tuanya bunuh diri. Bunuh diri bersama adik bungsunya. Masih tak tahu mengapa mereka tak membawa Naruto ikut serta mungkinkan untuk membalas keluarga Sabaku yang sudah menghancurkan keluaganya.

Keluarganya kalah tender dengan keluarga Sabaku dan terpaksa menanggung utang puluhan juta yen. Dan kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan ansuransi untuk hidup Naruto.

Naruto tak butuh uang itu yang dibutuhkannya hanya keluarganya bukan materi atau apa pun dan semua itu karena orang tua dari bocah yang sedang menangis dibawahnya ini.

Gaara terisak saat tangan pemuda itu mulai melepas setiap helaian pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tanpa bisa melawan sedikit pun Gaara hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat tangan Naruto mulai menyentuhnya.

Tubuh Gaara menegang saat tangan Naruto menyentuh bagian pribadi miliknya. Diam tanpa suara yang dilakukan Gaara. Bahkan ia sudah tak bisa bergerak saat Naruto memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kasar yang membuat tangisnya semakin terisak. Sakit namun penuh kenikmatan membuat Gaara mengutuk kasar reaksi tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto tak memperdulikan Gaara menikmati atau tidak ulahna. Yang dia tahu Gaara harus merasakan sakit yang sama. Tak peduli kalau teriakan dan air mata pemuda itu mengiringi setiap hentakannya ke dalam tubuh Gaara. Saat darah dan air mata menjadi pengiringnya sepanjang malam itu, yang dia tahu Gaara harus menderita.

"Cih … bocah sialan." Naruto menatap datar pada tubuh Gaara yang tergolek kasar. Tubuh Gaara penuh dengan sperma dan darah. Bahkan sudut bibirnya terlukan dan bengkak. Namun hal itu tak sedikit pun memberikan rasa kasihan pada Naruto yang dia tahu dia puas dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan.

Menendang tubuh tingkih Gaara, Naruto menulikan telinganya mendengar suara rintihan pemuda itu yang teramat pelan.

"Bangun dan pegi dari sini atau kau akan merasakan ronde berikutnya dari teman-temanku. Dasar menjijikan."

Manik jade Gaara melebar, tidak ... dirinya tak mau. Disentuh Naruto saja tubuhnya tak rela apalagi teman-teman pemuda pirang itu. Tak bisa terbanyangkan seberapa kasar dan gilanya nanti semua yang akan terjadi padanya.

Merangkak dengan berpegangan pada dinding kamar itu, Gaara mencoba mengumpulkan baju-bajunya. Walau rasa sakit mendera setiap kali tubuhnya bergerak. Yang Gaara tahu ia harus segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk entah dimana ini.

"Hahahaha … kau serius Naruto, Kami boleh ikut bersenang-senang?"

Tubuh Gaara menegang saat mendengar suara tawa dari arah lorong. Tangannya semakin bergetar takut. Dengan terburu-buru Gaara mencoba berjalan menuju pintu satu-satunya di ruangan ini. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

"Hiks … takut … _nee-chan_, tolong aku," isak Gaara pelan.

Tangan Gaara baru saja hendak mencapai pintu saat tangan seseorang sudah menyentuh tangannya. Membuat jadenya melebar ketakutan. Menggeleng dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat ambigu.

"Mau kemana manis? Pesta kita baru saja di mulai."

Dan mimpi buruk Gaara bersambung saat tubuh ringkihnya terhempas ke lantai. Dengan beberapa orang yang kini mengelilinginya dengan tatapan lapar.

Jadenya memohon dengan sangat pada satu-satunya pemuda yang dikenalinya yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan angkuhnya. Maniks safire itu menggelap dan dengan acuhnya pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Membuat Gaara benar-benar hancur dan jtuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan saat tangan-tangan kotor itu menyentuh dan mengotorinya tanpa ampun. Gaara benar-benar ingin mati rasanya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itulah sifat intorver Gaara semakin parah. Bahkan Gaara tak pernah bertemu siapa pun lagi. Terkurung di ruang pribadinya. Terlebih Gaara mengetahui kalau dirinya mengidap penyakit berbahaya. Penyakit yang didapatkannya di malam itu—HIV AIDS.

.

.

.

Gaara menatap ke langit malam yang terlihat dari labor kecilnya. Langit malam ini penuh dengan bintang yang sangat indah bertaburan diatas sana. Senyum kecilnya tercipta walau dengan rasa perih.

"Berapa kali lagi aku bisa menikmati ini semua?" tanya Gaara di dalam hati. Tangannya menyentuh pelan jantungnya yang berdetak sakit. Penyakit sialan itu membuat semua sistem imunnya menurun bahkan penyakit kecil saja bisa membuatnya tumbang. Terlebih selama ini Gaara tak pernah mengkonsumsi makanan yang layak hanya fast food. Seakan berniat membantu penyakit tersebut menghancurkan dirinya.

Tujuh tahun … ini sudah waktu yang lama untuknya bertahan. Bahkan Gaara tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yang semakin mengurus.

Penelitian tiga tahun yang lalu masih tak memiliki hasil apa pun. Bahkan Gaara yang memiliki kemampuan lebih dibidang sains angkat tangan. Sekarang ia menyerah bila pada akhirnya dirinya akan mati tanpa seorang pun tahu.

Kedua orang tuanya memang sudah tahu sifat Gaara yang tak mau mempermasalahkan apa pun yang terpenting Gaara tak membuat ulah apa pun. Bahkan di balik layar Gaara selalu membantu perusahaan besar itu untuk berkembang melalui tangan Temari—kakak perempuannya.

Hanya wanita itu yang selalu peduli pada Gaara. Walau tak bisa selalu ada di rumah karena harus mengembangkan perusahaan keluarga bersama suaminya di Eropa. Temari selalu menyempatkan untuk pulang ke rumah walau hanya satu kali setahun tidak seperti orang tua mereka yang bahkan tak pernah ada di rumah sejak Gaara berumur lima belas tahun.

Gaara menggak pil berwarna biru ditangannya tanpa air. Prototipe yang masih dikembangkannya setidaknya memperlambat perkembangan virus itu walau tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Naruto?"

Nama itu masih ada dibenaknya. Semua perkataan Naruto malam itu masih diingatnya dengan baik. Gaara memang sudah menyelidiki masalah tender yang dimenangkan orang tuanya dari orang tua Naruto itu. Dan Gaara akui orang tuanya sedikit bermain curang malam itu. Padahal seandainya mereka tak memenangkan tender itu melainkan orang tua Naruto, Sabaku corp tak akan kehilangan apa pun. Karena kontrak itu hanyalah satu diantara kontrak lainnya yang bisa dimenangkan orang tuanya.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Naruto, karena hanya itu satu-satunya kontrak yang harus mereka dapatkan karena perusahaan ayah Naruto berada di ujung kritis. Dan Gaara tak menyangka pasangan suami istri baik hati itu memilih bunuh diri dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hiks … maaf … maaf Naruto."

Air mata Gaara ternyata masih bisa mengalir setelah selama ini beku karena hatinya yang hancur sejak malam itu. Tangisan itu semakin sesak saat menginat bagaimana saat kedua orang tua Naruto memperlakukannya dengan baik. Walau hanya sebuah salam setiap pagi tapi keduanya benar-benar baik hati pada anak tetangganya yang selalu mengurung diri di dalam rumah.

Ibu Naruto benar-benar wanita yang hangat bahkan wanita itu pernah mengusap kepalanya dan menawarinya sepiring besar kue yang masih panas.

Ayah Naruto selalu membagi apapun yang dibawa untuk Naruto padanya walau Gaara tak pernah mau menerimanya, penolakan yang tak mengurangi senyum pria tersebut.

Dan Naruto … pemuda itu selalu berteriak nyaring memanggil namanya saat menyadari Gaara mengintipnya di balik jendela.

Benar-benar keluarga bahagia dan keluarga Gaara telah menghancurkannya.

Tubuh Gaara merosot ke dinding, kejadian malam itu juga semua kenangan manis kembali berputar dikepalanya. Senyuman juga rasa benci Naruto menyeruak ke dadanya.

Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk melupakannya namun Gaara tak bisa. Hatinya mengutuk juga memuja Naruto. Membenci juga mencintai pemuda itu. Bahkan Gaara berharap mati saat ini juga, pengharapan yang sama saat tangan orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya. Saat maniks safire Naruto meninggalkannya. Pada awal dan akhirnya Gaara tetap akan sendiri selamanya. Hidup atau mati sekarang tetaplah sama.

"Sayonara, Naruto."

.

.

.

Duagh

Duagh

Duagh

"Gaara!"

"Gaara!"

Kankurou menggeram kesal pada adiknya kali ini. Sudah hampir satu jam dirinya memanggil Gaara namun tak sedikit pun suara adiknya itu membalas. Ini benar-benar tak biasa. Terlebih Kankurou sudah tiga hari tak mengunjungi Gaara karena adanya pertemuan dengan profesor kampusnya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak khawatir.

"Gaara … kumohon buka pintunya."

Tak mendengar apa pun, Kankurou nekat mencongkel pintu kamar Gaara. Tak peduli kalau adiknya akan mengamuk bahkan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Hanya saja Kankurou tak bisa mengabaikan rasa khawatir di dadanya. Dan perasaan itu terbukti saat pintu terbuka, Gaara tergeletak di lantai dengan mulut penuh darah.

"Gaara!"

Kankurou mengguncang tubuh adiknya, namun tak ada reaksi. Menggendong Gaara sembari berlari, Kankurou membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Di dalam hati Kankurou mengutuk dirinya yang sangat bodoh, tak menyadari perubahan adiknya sendiri, sejak kapan tubuh Gaara seringan ini?

Kankurou semakin hancur saat dokter mengatakan Gaara terjangkit HIV-AIDS stadium akhir dengan komplikasi paru-paru. Membuat pemuda itu terduduk lemas di bangku ruang tunggu. Seharusnya sejak awal ia sudah curiga tentang obat yang sedang dikerjakan adiknya. Sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Bahkan mendengar teriakan pemuda itu tak akan pernah lagi.

"Gaara?" Kankurou tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi melihat Gaara dari balik kaca ruang isolasi, dimana adiknya terbaring lemah dengan semua alat kedokteran yang menyangganya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita apa pun? Kenapa selalu saja menyimpan semuanya seorang diri? Kenapa, Gaara?" Mereka berdua memang sering bertengkar namun Kankurou sangat menyangi adiknya itu. Terlebih hanya mereka berdua yang ditinggalkan di Jepang.

Kankurou mengepalkan tangannya keras, seingatnya adiknya tak pernah keluar mustahil Gaara mendapatkan penyakit itu di rumah. Namun Kankurou tak mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun. Dirinya memang tak terlalu memperhatikan Gaara karena adiknya itu terlalu pendiam. Namun seingatnya ada suatu malam bertahun-tahun yang lalu, adiknya pulang setelah sehari menghilang dan langsung berlari masuk ke kamar. Keluarganya juga tak terlalu ingat kondisi Gaara karen adiknya terlalu cepat masuk kamar. Lagi pula kedua orang tuanya memang tak pernah peduli tentang anak-anak mereka.

"Akan kucari kebenaran ini semua Gaara."

"Kankurou!"

Kankurou menolehkan kepalanya saat menemukan kakak perempuanya berlarian kearahnya. Wanita itu terlihat kusut dan tampak bekas air mata yang belum mengering sepertinya Temari habis menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini?" Wanita muda itu memukul dada Kankurou yang hanya bisa menggeleng. Hatinya sendiri hancur melihat adiknya terbaring tak berdaya. Bahkan rasa kecewanya memuncak saat tak menemukan orang tuanya dibelakang Temari kecuali pemuda berambut nanas yang merupakan suami Temari.

Menarik Temari ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Sejak dulu dirinya sudah tahu kalau Gaara adalah adik kesayangan Temari hanya saja Gaara tak mau ikut mereka ke Eropa.

Ketiganya sontak langsung melihat melalui kaca saat beberapa paramedis melesat masuk ke ruangan Gaara. Mereka tak diizinkan masuk karena ruangan itu adalah ruangan khusus. Temari kembali terisak saat adik kesayanganya mulai tak bergerak bahkan monitornya nya menunjukkan garis lurus. Tangisnya pecah saat para dokter itu menundukkan kepala dan menggeleng ke arah mereka. Semua sudah terlambat adiknya pergi bahkan tanpa pernah berpamitan padanya.

"Gaara!"

.

.

.

Hujan turun sejak pagi, bahkan sampai upacara pemakaman ini berakhir. Orang-orang sudah mulai bepergiaan saat hanya tinggal 2-3 orang di sana.

Wanita berpakaian hitam itu memeluk makam adiknya. Dimana tubuh adik kecilnya terbaring untuk selamanya di dalam sana.

"Gaara, kenapa Gaara meninggalkan _nee-chan_. Padahal _nee-chan_ akan membawa Gaara keliling Eropa. _Nee-chan_ sudah memesankan boneka panda besar untuk Gaara. Tapi kenapa Gaara meninggalkan _nee-chan_. Gaara tak sayang pada _nee-chan_, ne?"

Kankurou hanya bisa menatap sendu pada kakak perempuannya itu. Dua lelaki dewasa yang berdiri di samping Temari itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan tangisan wanita yang mereka sayangi itu.

"Temari, Kankurou?"

Temari menatap marah pada dua orang yang baru saja memasuki area pemakaman. Dua orang yang merupakan orang tua kandung mereka. Menghapus air matanya sendiri Temari menghampiri keduanya.

"Jangan mendekat."

"Apa maksudmu Temari. Jangan tak sopan pada orang tuamu sendiri."

Temari tersenyum sakit mendengarnya, "orang tua? Orang tua mana yang membiarkan anaknya mati dalam kesendirian? Bahkan tak seorang pun yang menemani Gaara saat adikku itu menutup mata. Apa sekarang _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ masih bisa menganggap diri sendiri sebagai orang tua?" tanya Temari dengan susah payah menahan air mata yang ternyata masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Kami bekerja untuk kalian semua jangan lupakan itu."

"Tapi sayangnya adikku tak membutuhkan itu semua. Jenius sejak kecil membuat Gaara melakukan apa pun seorang diri. Menyimpan semua seorang diri bahkan apa _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ tahu … adikku terkena HIV dia mati gara-gara virus mematikan itu, APA KALIAN TAHU?"

Kedua mata keduanya sontak melebar mengetahuinya. Tak pernah menyangka kalau putra bungsunya. Manik pria paruh baya itu menatap pada Kankurou yang mengangguk. Membuat bathinnya sebagai orang semakin tercabik.

"Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu … dokter mengatakan kalau Gaara tak pernah keluar … kemungkinan terburuk … adikku mendapatkannya karena pemerkosaan. Apa kalian tahu!"

"Gaara …" Wanita paruh baya bersurai sewarna dengan Temari itu, berlari ke arah pemakaman putra bungsunya. Menangis memeluk makam putranya. Hatinya sebagai orang tua benar-benar hancur. Sebenanrya apa yang mereka kejar selama ini dengan meninggalkan anak-anak mereka untuk tumbuh dan kembang sendiri. Bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan berarti anak-anak mereka tak butuh kasih sayang mereka.

"Aku tak akan mengurus perusahaan di Eropa lagi. Silahkan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ memilikinya. Aku tak membutuhkannya."

Temari menarik suaminya meninggalkan kedua orang yang bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Penyesalan mereka tak ada gunanya karena tak bisa mengembalikan adik kesayangannya.

"Aku memang salah karena tak bisa menjaga Gaara dengan baik. Maafkan aku _kaa-san_," ujar Kankurou pada wanita yang pernah melahirkannya itu. Perasaan bersalah itu juga menghinggap dihatinya.

"Tidak … tidak ini salah _kaa-san_. Gaara, maafkan _kaa-san_ … nak."

Kankurou memeluk wanita yang kelihatan rapuh itu. Membiarkan wanita itu menangis di dadanya. Seandainya saja kesalahan ini bisa diperbaiki mungkin mereka bisa duduk bersama di meja makan. Tertawa dan bercanda. Namun semua hanyalah ilusi karena bagaimana pun juga kenyataan sudah terpampang nyata. Gaara sudah pergi.

"Maafkan _tou-san_, Kankurou."

Pria paruh baya itu akhirnya bersuara. Kalimat keras putri bungsunya memberikan tusukan-tuskan tajam dibathinnya. Membuat semua terasa gelap saat ini.

Kankurou menggeleng. Ayahnya pasti merasa sangat bersalah dan kehilangan. Karena tak akan pernah pria itu mengucapkan maaf bahkan untuk keluarganya. Ambisinya terlalu besar pada dunia.

"Tidak ada yang bisa disesali saat ini, _kaa-san_ … _tou-san_ … mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Gaara."

Ketiganya tak lagi bersuara … hanya semilir angin yang berhembus saat ini. Berdoa di dalam hati untuk Gaara yang telah berpindah tempat menuju sebuah keabadian. Penyesalan memang datang belakangan namun sebuah masa depan masih bisa diperbaiki saat sebuah keinginan memperbaiki diri datang dari masing-masingnya untuk saling menerima.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian

Seorang pria muda tampak memasuki sebuah pemakaman. Tangannya terulur membersihkan rerumputan yang berada di salah satu pemakaman. Wajahnya terlihat sendu bahkan penuh rasa bersalah.

Tiga tahun …

Baru hari ini ia berani menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini. Setelah selama ini perasaan bersalah selalu membayanginya. Bahkan membuatnya tak pernah bisa tidur sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat ia menghancurka masa depan seorang anak polos yang selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Gaara … maaf … maaf …" Pemuda itu meracau dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua maniks safirenya. Beribu kata maaf tak akan pernah bisa menjangkau pemuda yang kini berbaring dalam damai dalam pelukan bumi.

"Bisakah kau memaafkanku, Gaara? Hahaha pasti tak akan pernah bukan? Mana mungkin kau bisa memaafkan orang yang bahkan dengan teganya menghancurkanmu. Maaf Gaara."

Uzumaki Naruto. Mantan tetangga Naruto itu hanya bisa menangis di makam Gaara. Menyadari semua kelakuan bejatnya pada anak yang bahkan masih dibawah umur. Padahal Naruto menyukai pemuda bersurai merah yang selalu mengintipnya setiap pagi itu. Bangun pagi hanya untuk melihat Naruto bersiap mengantar susu. Seandainya hatinya lebih bisa berpikir dari pada dendam dan kemarahannya. Tentu semua memiliki akhir yang berbeda.

Penyesalan Naruto tak ada gunanya. Bahkan hidup Naruto pun tak jauh berantakannya. Uang peninggalan orang tuanya habis untuk berjudi dan dunia malam. Bahkan semua teman-temannya meninggalkannya saat tahu Naruto jatuh miskin tanpa sepeser pun uang. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau menerimanya bekerja. Naruto benar-benar gelandangan tanpa tempat tinggal. Tak jarang tubuhnya pulang dengan luka yang tak sedikit.

"Gaara … maukah kau membagi tempat tidurmu bersamaku? Aku lelah Gaara. Bahkan dunia tak lagi menerimaku."

Sesosok mahkluk kasat mata tampak mengelus pelan surai pirang Naruto. Memeluk erat pemuda itu dengan hangat.

'_Tidurlah, Naruto. Aku ada di sini dan selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu.'_

Kepala Naruto tertunduk dengan mata terpejam. Duduk sembari 'tertidur' di depan makam Gaara.

"Terima kasih Gaara," bisiknya pelan. Dan angin sore itu menjadi saksi dua anak manusia yang mengukir maaf di dunia baru. Terbang ke langit untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Bersama kembali saling mengasihi tanpa adanya sebuah rasa sakit yang sama. Pada akhirnya rasa ini abadi bagi keduanya. Mencintai untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"Siapa?"

Kankurou dan Temari yang baru saja memasuki area pemakaman terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk di depan makam adik mereka. Hari ini adalah peringatan tiga tahun kepergian Gaara.

"_Nee-chan_ bukannya itu mirip Naruto, tetangga kita dulu?"

Temari mengangguk, mendekati Naruto. Memanggilnya namun tak ada sahutan. Bahkan saat Temari mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu. Naruto tetap bergeming.

"Dia sudah—"

Temari menutup mulutnya saat Kankurou memeriksa denyut jantung Naruto yang terhenti. Pemuda itu meninggal dengan wajah penuh senyuman seakan tanpa beban. Namun kenapa di depan makam adiknya.

Keduanya memanggil pengurus makam dan memakamkan Naruto di samping makam Gaara. Walau tak mengenal terlalu akrab setidaknya mereka mengurus pemakaman Naruto dengan layak.

"Gaara, semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana," ujar Temari meletakkan bunga di makam adiknya, "semoga Naruto-san bisa menjadi teman untukmu disana."

Temari melirik pada makam baru di samping makam adiknya. Walau hanya mereka berdua yang menghadiri. Temari dan Kankurou tetap mendoakan keduanya. Dan membiarkan alasan mengapa Naruto ada di makam adiknya menjadi misteri. Gaara pasti tak akan suka urusan pribadinya di usik. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia keduanya.

"Selamat tidur, Gaara … Naruto."

Keduanya tak menyadari kalau ada dua pasang mata menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Safira dan jade yang bergandengan tangan melihat ke arah pemakaman.

'_Kita pergi?'_

Jade itu mengangguk, sebelum menghilang di tengah semilir angin sore ini. Membiarkan bisa cahaya langit sore membayang dan memberikan keindahan abadi. Mengiringi keduanya untuk pergi selamanya. Penantian Gaara selesai sudah saat Naruto miliknya kembali dan kini selamanya bersamanya.

'_Suki yo, Gaara/Naruto.'_

The End

A/n:

Just another fict setelah sekian lama menghilang untuk membuat oneshoot NaruGaa dan bermain di FNI. Kebetulan ada event yang dari NaruGaa Fanspage Indonesia tak ada salahnya untuk ikut serta.

Happy NaruGaa Day Minnta^o^ Let's Spread the Love

Sampai jumpa di FF Mizu yang lain

~Mizuno~

_Thanks For Reading_


End file.
